


Plot Generator Plots (Multitfandom)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boredom drove me to this, Crack, Funny, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, IDGAF, M/M, Most of these won't make sense, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, huehuehuehue, multifandom - Freeform, plot generator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a ton of different plots from the 'Plot Generator' on safari. Be warned: most of these will make zero sense. These are intentionally supposed to be stupid and give you a laugh (for the most part), and I hope you like them.</p><p>Here's the link to the website: http://www.plot-generator.org.uk</p><p>:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crumpled Piano (The Maze Runner, Newtmas)

Newt looked at the crumpled piano in his hands and felt angry.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his noisy surroundings. He had always loved chilly London with its brave, bumpy buildings. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Thomas. Thomas was a bold friend with brunet eyelashes and skinny hands.

Newt gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a spiteful, generous, tea drinker with beautiful eyelashes and fragile hands. His friends saw him as a brave, grumpy Brit. Once, he had even helped a fluffy kitten cross the road.

But not even a spiteful person who had once helped a fluffy kitten cross the road, was prepared for what Thomas had in store today.

The wind blew like eating dogs, making Newt calm.

As Newt stepped outside and Thomas came closer, he could see the unsightly glint in his eye.

"Look Newt," growled Thomas, with a scary glare that reminded Newt of angry owls.

"It's not that I don't love you, but I want more Tumblr followers. You owe me 885 of them."

Newt looked back, even more calm and still fingering the crumpled piano. "Please, Tommy. Please," he pleaded. They looked at each other with unstable feelings, like two evil, enthusiastic elephants laughing at a very loving convention, which had orchestral music playing in the background and two caring uncles bouncing to the beat.

Newt regarded Thomas's scrawny eyelashes and skinny hands.

"I don't have the followers..." he lied.

Thomas glared. "Do you want me to shove that crumpled piano where the sun don't shine?"

Newt promptly remembered his spiteful and generous values. "Actually, I do have the followers," he admitted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to log onto Tumblr.

"Here's what I owe you." Thomas looked active, his phone beeping like a steep, squiggled sausage.

Then Thomas came inside for a nice cup of tea.


	2. Sexy Dan (Phandom, Phan)

Phil Lester is a sexy, weak, and smart YouTuber from the city. His life is going nowhere until he meets Dan Howell, a curvy, hot man with a passion for star gazing.

Phil takes an instant disliking to Dan and the tactless and arrogant ways he learnt during his years in England.

However, when a thug tries to poke Phil, Dan springs to the rescue. Phil begins to notices that Dan is actually rather funny at heart.

But, the pressures of Dan's job as a YouTuber leave him blind to Phil's affections and Phil takes up vlogging to try to distract himself.

Finally, when annoying vlogger, Tyler Oakley, threatens to come between them, Dan has to act fast. But will they ever find the deep love that they deserve?


	3. The Curse of the Weathered Knife (SPN, brothers)

Whilst investigating the death of a local teacher, a charming hunter called Dean Winchester uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, weathered knife circulating throughout London. As soon as anyone uses the knife, he or she has exactly six days left to live.

The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look translucent. A marked person feels like a contented cat to touch. Dean gets hold of the knife, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into his mind: a skinny frog balancing on a ginger teacher, an old newspaper headline about a murder, a hooded owl ranting about ankles, and a well located in an urban location.

When Dean notices his thighs have cat-like properties, he realizes that the curse of the weathered knife is true and calls in his brother, a hunter called Sam Winchester, to help.

Sam examines the knife and willingly submits himself to the curse. He finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. He finds the skinny frog balancing on a ginger teacher particularly chilling. He joins the queue for a supernatural death.

Dean and Sam pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded owl. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?


	4. Someone Like PJ (Phandom, Kickthestickz)

Chris Kendall is a tall, muscular and funny YouTuber from the UK. His life is going nowhere until he meets PJ Liguori, a slender, sexy man with a passion for star gazing.

Chris takes an instant disliking to PJ and the odd and forgetful ways he learnt during his years in Italy.

However, when a mugger tries to attack Chris, PJ springs to the rescue. Chris begins to notices that PJ is actually rather brave at heart.

But, the pressures of PJ's job as a professional story teller leave him blind to Chris's affections and Chris takes up vlogging to try to distract himself.

Finally, when snooty YouTuber, Sophie Newton, threatens to come between them, PJ has to act fast. But will they ever find the much-needed love that they deserve?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did change a few words from the actual website to make it a bit more...understandable.


End file.
